Motivos
by Coala N
Summary: Sasuke tinha seus motivos e Naruto tinha suas motivações. • Naru/Sasu-centric.


**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto.****

Dedicada carinhosamente aos meus amados amigos **Conde Jameak** e **Sulfeto de Zinco**, já que a minha primeira de Naruto só podia ser deles.

* * *

><p><em>We were never meant to be this damn broken<em>_  
><em>_Words were never meant to be this half spoken_

_(…)  
>Winding circles take me back to<em>_  
><em>_A place I knew when I was with you  
><em>**(Gone Away – Lucy Schwartz)**

**x**

Ele é só uma criança, com não mais do que a tenra idade de sete anos, mas tudo parece tão mais escuro e tenebroso do que deveria ser. A Lua brilha, sempre tão dependente da luz do Sol, fria e solitária em meio às estrelas que brilham ardentemente a tantos milhares e milhões de quilômetros de distância, mas não é nem metade do que seria suficiente para tornar aquela noite maldita um pouco mais clara.

Há um mar de vermelho em meio ao breu. Vermelho que uma vez já pulsara vivo nas veias de seus pais e agora jaz seco no chão e nas paredes do lugar que uma vez chamara de lar, mas agora não é mais do que um lugar maldito. Vermelho e preto do Sharingan, de Itachi e da Akatsuki, nos anos futuros.

Uma semente também começa a se desenvolver em seu coração, rubra como o sangue que o cerca e negra como suas intenções. É a resposta às ações execráveis das horas anteriores, odiosa e imbatível. É a vingança que o conclama.

_(Por tudo isso, Sasuke Uchiha chora de ódio e de dor.)_

**x**

Mais uma tigela de ramen lhe é servida, tudo cortesia de Iruka. A comida é fumegante, colorida e apetitosa, exatamente como gosta. De certa forma, pode se dizer que as características do prato que o garoto loiro devora com tanto _gosto_, como se tivesse passado dias sem comer, reflete sua personalidade. Irrequieto, impaciente e ligeiro. Pelas mesmas falhas, se estas podem ser chamadas assim, demorara tanto tempo para se tornar digno do título de genin.

O presente, no entanto, se mostra no brilho que o Sol lança sobre sua faixa, tão ofuscante que o força a fechar um pouco seus olhos azuis. O símbolo da vila é uma promessa de um futuro que ele espera ser feliz, diferentemente do passado. Ainda não está tão próximo o dia em que poderá dizer que é aceito por todos, apesar de já ter tomado passos importantes em direção a ele. O monstro que vive adormecido dentro de si não o assusta, não menos do que os desafios que terá de enfrentar.

Acabaram-se as lágrimas, acabou-se a solidão. Sua vida verdadeiramente começou – ou pelo menos é isso que o jovem shinobi pensa ao enxergar as silhuetas distantes de Sakura e Sasuke.

_(Por tudo isso, Naruto Uzumaki sorri, feliz e esperançoso.)_

**x**

Há um sorriso no rosto de Sasuke, mas ele não está feliz. Não enxerga muito bem o ambiente que o cerca, já que sua vista está turva, mas sabe muito bem que tal incapacidade é decorrente das feridas que seu corpo cansado apresenta naquele momento. A expressão em seu rosto demonstra o que se passa em sua mente, fazendo as ligações entre o instante em que se encontra e o de tantos anos atrás, tremendo perante a visão dolorosa que lhe fora proporcionada por Itachi. O Uchiha traz uma das mãos para perto de seus olhos, observando cada detalhe, sentindo o cheiro do próprio sangue, tão presente na palma e no negro de suas roupas. _Que nostálgico._

Os braços do antigo amigo o seguram e o moreno sente uma única lágrima cair sobre seu rosto. Apesar de todo o sofrimento que causara a tantas, _tantas_ pessoas que tinham grandes expectativas para ele, justo _Naruto_ sentia culpa por ter a responsabilidade de dar um fim àquela situação que se arrastara por anos, mesmo que custasse sua própria vida. _Naruto_, que tinha tantos motivos para odiá-lo e ter desistido de tudo. Para se tornar tão ferido quanto aquele que, antes de rival, ainda chamava de melhor amigo.

Sasuke não pensa em pedir perdão por seus atos – _mesmo porque jamais o perdoariam_ –, mas algo dentro de si é capaz de encontrar uma emoção confortável que se assemelha à felicidade como ele se lembra. É uma sensação quente como os braços que o apertam, pertencentes a um corpo cujo estado também não está dos melhores. O loiro continua a murmurar um punhado de palavras que já não alcançam seus ouvidos, a maioria não de maneira compreensível.

Ele sorri de novo, como se quisesse dizer ao amigo que _morrer desse jeito é uma espécie de redenção, por mais simples e cruel que esta seja_, e tudo acaba aí.

_(Por tudo isso, Sasuke Uchiha sorri. Por tudo isso, Naruto Uzumaki chora.)_

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Como já falei, essa é minha primeira fic de Naruto e eu ainda estou só na metade do mangá, então não me crucifiquem se houver algum erro estúpido. (Outras virão, provavelmente melhores do que essa.) Tinha pensado em mais coisas pra escrever, mas acho que fica pra próxima.

**Reviews farão de mim uma pessoa mais feliz. s2**


End file.
